


Tour Meditation

by cleyork



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleyork/pseuds/cleyork
Summary: Gerard is an expert at faking sleep, though, so Frank counts to fifteen and, after no change in breathing or position of any limb, he concludes that he really is asleep.





	Tour Meditation

Ray and Mikey are sat on the floor of the bus, playing an intense game of Guitar Hero, with Gerard and Frank spread across the behind them. Gerard is drifting in and out of consciousness, the shouts, swear words and faint melody of whatever song they'd chosen slipping inside his dreams, which get interrupted now and then by Frank's fingers slipping inside his own, encouraging him to keep on with the slight hair ruffling/head scratching he's had going on for most of the evening. Frank's hair is going to be so clean now that Gerard's fingers have picked up all the grease. Not that he's complaining.

Eventually Gerard realizes that falling asleep and remaining in complete control of his motor functions in order to continue scratching the skull of a certain whiny Frank Iero simultaneously is impossible, so he settles for blinking away the sleep from his eyes and shuffling around so he's sitting somewhat upright. Frank makes a discontent noise at that, but then Gerard pulls him up and hugs him with both arms, and _stays_ that way, and Frank is laying on his right arm uncomfortably and his back is getting kinda itchy, so, as much as he enjoys cuddles with his boyfriend on the bus on a late evening, this really isn't working out for him.

He grunts, crawls around Gerard and slides on the floor (along with the blanket, the fucker). Gerard's fingernails are too short to properly scratch, anyway. He begs Mikey for a go against Ray, but Mikey had already been planning on heading to the bunks, and with a yawn, a goodnight wish and a kiss on Gerard's forehead (and Ray clutching his leg, begging for one as well), he goes to bed, stepping over Frank on the way there. Frank happily unpauses the game, continues with Mikey's score, but in a couple of songs he notices Ray slipping more and more. At first he thinks Ray's trying to let him win, for whatever reason, and doesn't comment on it. But after his second win, he notices how red Ray's eyes had gotten and how often he's started blinking, so he turns off the Playstation and orders him to go to bed. Ray complies without protest, and only then Frank notices Gerard's slightly open lips, the strand of bright red hair resting across them and unusually calm breathing and realises that his boyfriend's dozed off as well.

Gerard is an expert at faking sleep, though, so Frank counts to fifteen and, after no change in breathing or position of any limb, he concludes that he really is asleep. Gerard likes laying on the couch (or chair, or ground, or anywhere else he could comfortably lay down, really), close his eyes and just listen to anything he can hear, feel everything his skin touches. Tour meditation, he calls it, because there is rarely any space where it's quiet enough for him (that is, complete and utter silence, because Gerard's sensitive like that) to properly meditate, so instead he opts to his own kind of meditation where he accepts all sounds he can hear, all distraction they might offer, and fights against it. Frank respects that, and whenever he knows that Gerard is in the back in his bunk, trying to calm himself and his mind, he doesn't talk as loud, or doesn't talk at all, because he knows it's easier for Gerard that way. So Frank makes sure Gerard's feet aren't stuck in weird angles (which they were, so he had to very very slowly bend Gerard's left knee so they would be in a relaxed position), checks if his socks are off, (because Gerard doesn't like sleeping with dirty socks, and all of his socks are dirty), takes the blanket off his own shoulders and tucks Gerard in it, presses a silent goodnight kiss to his lips and heads off to his bunk.

Gerard waits for a few seconds before cracking open an eye, then the other one, smiles, and hitches the blanket up to his nose before finally letting himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this thing when I was incredibly bored in math, with a completely different concept in mind. I don't know if Gerard had already taken up meditating during the DD era (I presume not), but this was inspired by all of his meditation talk on twitter. It would be insanely nice if you could comment. Please keep in mind that this is my very first time writing MCR fanfiction and that english isn't my first language. That's all.


End file.
